


Redefinition

by Merfilly



Category: DC Elseworlds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cissie redefines heroing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redefinition

**Author's Note:**

> "Act of God" is the Elseworlds used here.

Cissie was aware of the calamity early on, that the meta-powered people were no longer powered. She only heard bits and pieces of the reasons why, but it didn't concern her, not one bit, because she'd hung up her bow.

That was before the hostage situation at her school, brought on by a non-powered cabal of criminals, a hostage situation that almost turned deadly, until she stood up to the crooks, using her training to overcome them by wits and skill.

She knew in the old days, Wonder Woman or Red Tornado would have saved them. It was just the way of it, that when he school was threatened, help came.

The lesson was clear; there would be no help save those that made it, and for her to hold back in the face of need was nothing less than selfish.

`~`~`~`~`

Getting back in shape wasn't hard. Breaking Cassie out of her funk was harder, actually, but there was no reason why the former demigoddess should mope over lost powers when she was perfectly smart and strong enough to be a good hero still.

Tim agreed with her one hundred percent, to the point that he rounded up as many of the kids that had ever helped Young Justice as possible, and put them in touch with people to teach them. Cissie was amused to find out that more kids than adults were willing to learn to fight powerless.

It was to their benefit, though, as the lack of strong hero response was making even the most pitiful gadget crook bolder by the day. As the Justice League tried to restructure itself, the ones known once as Young Justice were taking the cities back, with the flexibility of youth and determination of their spirits.

`~`~`~`~`

Cissie finished the night's patrol, coming back to her room at the school through a window, to find Tim sitting on her bed.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" She came and sat beside him, pushing her mask off.

"Off today," he told her. "So are you. It's Labor Day."

Cissie giggled at her forgetfulness. "So why here, instead of Gotham?"

He shook his head, smiling shyly at her. "I needed to say thank you."

"Thank you?" she asked, startled.

"If a retired hero can step up to the plate..." he added for clarification. "You inspired a lot of people to try, and convincing Cassie was impressive."

She blushed at the praise, but she laced her fingers in his after a moment. "You've given us the training...don't even try to tell me you haven't been running yourself ragged.

He tried to protest but a yawn caught him in the middle of it. She tugged him back on the bed, curling with him. Possibly the best part of having come back was the slow, steady partnership they were forming...and neither one was running away anymore.

"Let's take a nap to celebrate Labor Day?" she suggested.

"Something ironic there...but yeah." Tim laid back, knowing he'd secured the door well against intrusion, and drew Cissie to his shoulder for their nap.


End file.
